El agujero dimensional del amor
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Miyu, Kanata, Lu y Guaumiau fueron victimas de un agujero dimensional que los lleva hacia un mundo extraño do de existe algo llamado Pokémon, ahí conocerán a Ash,Misty y a Brock, quienes los ayudaran a regresar a su mundo sanos y salvos...Ash x Misty y Kanata x Miyu
1. RESUMEN

Hola hola, este es mi nuevo proyecto y fic, inspirado en dos animes, Ufo baby y Pokémon, como ya sabrán, y antes de hacer un fic siempre hago un resumen acerca de que tratara mi historia y bueno este sera mi resumen.

Era un día normal en el templo saionji, Miyu y Kanata tenia sus típicas discusiones, guaumiau hacia los quehaceres de la casa y Lu jugaba normalmente, pero de repente aparece un agujero dimensional en la cual se llevan a los 4 a otro mundo muy distinto al de ellos.

Mientras tanto en el mundo Pokémon, Ash y Misty también tenían discusiones típicas mientras Brock trataba de separarlos y que ya no discutan más, pero en es entonces un agujero brillante apareció junto con KAnata y los demás y es ah como comienza una aventura.

Se los aseguro, esta historia será bonita, ya que he mezclado Pokémon con mi anime favorito que es Ufo baby, además tambien he decidido no dedicarme solo a los fics Pokémon sino que tambien haré fics de otros animes super románticos que he visto.

Bueno este fue mi resumen, espero que les guste porque u e sera de Ash y Misty y ademas Miyu y Kanata, osea que será doble romance, y sera genial.

Esperen este fic porque les aseguro que les gustará...

Bye...


	2. CONEXION ENTRE 2 MUNDOS

**El agujero dimensional del amor **

**1: Conexión entre 2 mundos. **

Era un día normal en el templo saionji, cada uno hacía lo típico, osea lo que mas le gustaba o lo que mas odiaban, bueno eso dependía de cada persona.

Srta. Miyu, ,la cena esta lista- dijo guaumiau desde la mesa .

Ahora vamos guaumaiu-dijeron ambos dándose una mirada asesina, pues estaban peleando.

Oh, ya están peleando otra vez -dijo guaumiau viendo los pero se asusto al ver la mirada que ambos les brindaban

De que hablas si no estamos peleando? - dijo Miyu brindandole una gran mirada a el gato.

Si, eso- dijo Kanata nirandolo de la misma manera, pero por suerte las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco al ver a Lu..

Papá, mamá - dijo Lu mirando los a ambos haciendo que ambos se arrepintieran de su pelea.

Lo siento Lu- dijo Miyu abrazando a Lu- prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Aunque lo prometa, no lo cumplira- dijo guaumiau un poco frustrado, pues conocía a ese par a la perfección, Miyu ignoro ese comentario, pues no quería ver a Lu triste

Creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento- dijo Kanata con una sonrisa que hizo que Miyu se sonrrojara un poco.

Bueno, pero ya acabemos de hablar y vamos a comer - dijo Miyu sentandose en el piso (ellos comen en una mesita pequeña) para empezar a comer.

Si, tienes razón- dijo Kanata haciendo lo mismo que Miyu.

En ese momento, todos comieron tranquilos (por suerte ) , pero Miyu y Kanata se dieron cuenta fe que guaumiau estaba algo intranquilo .

Guaumiau, te pasa algo?- pregunto Kanata un poco preocupado, pues pensó que talvez Lu estaría en peligro.

Por que lo dice Sr. Kanata?- dijo el gato algo nervioso.

Pues porque se te nota en la cara- dijo Miyu algo frustrada- Si tienes algún problema, cuentanos, eso ya deberías saberlo.

Es que no es un problema.. .mas bien, al contrario -dijo guaumiau, eso confundió mucho al par de jóvenes.

Guaumiau guaumiau- dijo Lu trepandose en a cabeza de guaumiau, este se puso mas nervioso.

En un momento Sr. Lu, ahora se los digo- dijo el gato enojando a los dos chicos por dejarlos en suspenso.

PERO BUENO ¿DECIRNOS QUÉ? - grito Miyu molesta pues ya se habían pasado con el tema de secretitos y eso.

Sr. Kanata, , el Sr. Lu y yo hemos conseguido cuatro boleros para ir a momolandia - dijo feliz el felino...cri cri cri hubo silencio. - Que les pasa? No les agrada la idea?.

A quien se los robaste guaumiau?- dijo Kanata interrogandolo.

No puedo creer que piensen eso de m- dijo guaumiau con una lagrima fingida.

Es solo para sacarnos de dudas jejejeje - dijo Miyu un poco nerviosa.

Pues no se los robe a nadie- dijo guaumiau molesto, lo que hizo que Miyu y Kanata de asustaran un poco.

Y entonces como los obtuviste? - interrogo nuevamente Kanata.

Esta buen, se los contaré - dijo el gato antes de decir su relato

_**Flashback POV GUAUMIAU... **_

_Estábamos el Sr. Lu y yo dando un paseo cuando de repente vimos a un señor que estaba haciendo un juego y el Sr. Lu emocionado decidió acercarse._

_Vengan vengan, y ganen muchos premios- decía el señor y yo decidí acercarme tambien._

_De que trata este juego?- pregunte curioso, el me vio y se rió porque me vio un poco cansado por el Sr .lu. _

_Solo tiene que girar esto y le saldrá una pelotita de diferente color , cada color es un premio (juego inspirado del anime pita pen y la película de sakura cardcaptor)- dijo ese señor emocionado, por lo que decidí intentar ._

_Bien aqui voy- dije decidido, pero el Sr. Lu se me adelanto, lo sorprendente fue que giró de una manera tan rápida que ni salio una pelotita, sino dos, eran 2 pelotitas fe color dorado, y pude notar que el señor se quedo muy sorprendido...lo cual me confundió. _

_Es increíble - dijo el señor emocionado, lo cual me inquieto más ¿cual era el premio? ¿serán acaso...dulces de arroz?- Ustedes dos._

_Nosotros dos...?- dije yo también, pues ya quería conocer el premio._

_HAN GANADO 4 BOLETOS PARA MOMOLANDIA! - gritó el señor emocionado, yo simplemente no podía creerlo._

_guaumiau guamiau- dijo el Sr. Lu feliz, lo cual me hizo reaccionar._

_Tenga, estos son los boletos - dijo el señor entregandomelos._

_Gracias- dije y dicho esto me retiré muy feliz con el Sr. Lu hasta la casa, pensando como decirles esto. _

_**Fin del flashback..POV GUAUMIAU... **_

Y eso es lo que pasó - dijo el gato terminando su relato.

Ya veo!- dijo Kanata analizando la situación - no pudiste decirlo antes?

Lo intenté - dijo guaumiau molesto.

Bueno, eso ya no importa, vamos a dormir, si queremos llegar mañana temprano a ese para de diversiones.

Miyu tiene razón- dijo Kanata cogiendo a Lu en sus brazos -A dormir Lu , ya es tarde.

Papa mamá - dijo Lu antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su "padre"..

En ese momento todos se fueron a dormir esperando el mañana.

A la mañana siguiente...

ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA... NO PUEDE SER!- grito Miyu alborotada y asustada- POR QUÉ NADIE ME DESPERTÓ?

Yo lo intenté, pero el Sr. Kanata no me dejó - dijo el gato algo asustado.

Y POR QUÉ? - dijo Miyu confundida y asustada.

El dijo que dormida se la ve muy lin...- de repente Kanata le puso una mano en la boca y estaba sonrojado.

Silencio guaumiau - dijo Kanata sonrojado y enojado, lo cual causó la confusión de Miyu.

Que fue lo que dijiste Kanata?- dijo Miyu confundida.

Solo dije que te ves mas agradable cuando estas dormida, pues ahi, no dices nada y no me molestas para nada- dijo Kanata pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

Osh! Eres un borde!- dijo Miyu molesta, pues por un momento pensó que Kanata habia cambiado aunque sea un poco.

Por que no te vistes en lugar de seguir peleando?- dijo Kanata burlón al ver la reacción de la rubia.

Es verdad!- dijo ella y dicho esto, se empezó a vestir.

Cuando se cambió de ropa, fueron todos 4 a momolandia, todos en especial Lu estaban felices, disfrutaron de algunos juegos divertidos, aunque ya era hora de volver a casa.

Fue un día divertido- dijo guaumiau caminando, el se habia trasformado en un señor rubio para que no lo miren en su forma original, que era un gato.

Siiii- dijo Lu feliz en los brazos de Miyu.

Bueno es hora de regresat- dijo Kanata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento algo extraño pasó, apareció un agujero dimensional cerca de donde ellos estaban, nadie sabía porque estaba ahi, ni mucho menos porque habia aparecido.

Guaumiau ¿que esta pasando?- preguntó Miyu preocupada por ese agujero.

No tengo idea srta. Miyu- dijo guamiau sorprendido- pero lo saludable sera estudiarlo.

No te acerques ahi guaumiau- dijo Kanata deteniendolo - es peligroso.

Pero es necesario dijo guaumiau acercándose pero entonces tropezó y el agujero lo empezó a succionar- AYUDA! AYUDA!

Guaumiau- grito Lu asustado y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se soltó de de Miyu y voló hacia el agujero en la cual tambien quedo absorbido.

LUUUU!- grito Miyu al ver a LU llorando mientras era absorbido.

Vamos Miyu- dijo Kanata cogiendo le la mano y jalandola. Ambos fueron tambien al agujero y fueron absorbidos todos 4 sin saber a que mundo o a que epoca se los llevaría esta vez.

**Mientras tanto en otro mundo muuuuy lejano...**

Eres un idiota ASh Ketchum- decía una chica pelirroja frustrada y enojada por la actitud infantil de su mejor amigo

Ah si? Tu eres una niña fea Misty- dijo un pelinegro peleando como un niño.

Fea yo? Se nota que en tu cabeza no tienes nada - dijo la chica cada vez mas enojada.

Chicos, pueden dejar de pelear aynque sea alguna vez?- dijo un castaño con los ojos cerrados.

QUIÈN ESTA PELEANDO BROCK?- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Olvidenlo- dijo Brock asustado por la actitud de fiera que tenían ambos en este momento.

Pues no estaríamos peleando si el tonto de Ash no hubiera perdido esa batalla Pokémon anterior- dijo Misty enojada mirando al entrenador con un poco de odio.

Ya te dije que me desconcentre un poco- dijo Ash molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

Y por qué te desconcentraste?- diho Misty mirandolo a los ojos - Si tienes una buena excusa, dila ya.

Bueno...yo..- dijo Ash mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba-_. No le puedo decir que me desconcentre porque la vi mientras me animaba, ¿que pensaría ella?... Vamos Ash piensa algo rápido._

Tienes alguna excusa?- dijo Misty interrogandolo molesta- No verdad?

So...solo fue un error de buen entrenador- dijo Ash nerviovo pero luego se dio cuenta de su error- _De donde salió eso? Lo que dije solo hará que Misty se moleste mas de lo que ya está. _

Buen entrenador?- dijo Misty aguantandose la risa- De donde has sacado eso?

Chicos?- dijo Brock de repente, pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

Quiero decir... quien usa a su pikachu contra en onix- dijo Misty pientras Ash se moría de la vergüenza.

Eso es porque era principiante- dijo Ash tratando de defenderse.

Chicos?-volvió a decir Brock pero nuevamente nadie le hizo caso, porque estanan atentos a su pelea.

Al igual que usaste a tu caterpie contra un pidgeot? Eso tambien fue de principiante?- dijo Misty dejando a Ash por los suelos.

Bueno, eso era antes, ahora he mejorado y debes aceptarlo- dijo Ash molestandose el también.

Uy si! Haz mejorado tanto que perdiste esta batalla Ash- dijo Misty molesta- Ademas tú...

CHICOOOOOS!- grito Brock molesto de que nadie lo escuche.

Que pasa Brock?- preguntó Ash sorprendido de que Brock halla gritado.

Miren arriba!- dijo el, en ese momento todos tres miraron y vieron un agujero extraño, que no era nada comun en ese lugar.

Que es eso?- preguntó Misty sorprendida al ver eso tan inusual.

No tengo idea- dijo Brock sorprendido al igual que los dos chicos.

Chicos miren eso- dijo Ash mientras señalaban el agujero, habia algo extraño, de el, estaban cayendo 4 personas.

AAAAHHHH!- gritaron las 4 personas y cayeron en frente de los ojos de Ash, Misty y Brock.

Ninguno de los tres hablaron, pues aun estaba no en shock, y eso no les dejaba formular ni una palabra. Habías tres personas y un bebé.

Donde estamos Kanata?- pregunto Miyu asustada y preocupada al ver que no estában en un lugar

No lo se Miyu- dijo el preocupado observando lo que habia a su alrededor.

Ese agujero dimensional nos llevo a otro mundo- dijo guaumiau, quien en ese entonces estaba transformado en un chico rubio.

Pero esta mundo es parecido a la tierra- dijo Miyu mirando todo a su alrededor.

Es verdad, pero si nosotros vivimos en a tierra ¿que lugar es este?- dijo Kanata cconfundido.

Disculpen...quienes son y de donde han venido?- dijo Ash acercándose a ellos, en ese momento los 4 se fijaron de la presencia de los tres chicos.

Quien eres tu?- dijo Kanata mirandolo curiosamente.

Mi nombre es Así Ketchum, soy entrenador pokemon- dijo Ash orgulloso de si mismo.- Ella es Misty y el es Brock, ella es una entrenadora de pojemon de agua y el es un criador Pokémon.

Hola, soy Misty, mucho gusto- dijo ella feliz.

Y yo soy Brock y como dijo Ash, soy un criador pokemu.

Yo soy Kanata- dijo el presentándose también - Ellos son Miyu, Lu y guaumi...quiero decir es... es...es...

Soy el señor dulce de arroz, pero pueden llamarme dulce de arroz- dijo guaumiau muu nervioso, pero después se dio cuenta de la tontería que haabia hecho.

Señor- dijo Ash sorprendido por ese nombre.

Dulce- dijo Misty continuando la frase empezada por Ash.

De arroz- termino de decir Brock con la misma reacción de los otros.

Jejeje se que es un nombre poco particular pero es la verdad- dijo Miyu con una risita nerviosa.

En donde estanos Ash?- preguntó Kanata, es pregunta sorprendió a Ash.

Pues...estamos en el mundo pokemon- dijo Así con naturalidad pero los otros 4 no lo tomaron con calma.

QUEEEEE?- gritaron Kanata,Miyu y guaumiau mientras que Lu sólo soltó una risita.

**Fin del fic, jajajaja no mentira, fin , en fin, espero que les guste, es un nuevo proyecto que he empezado hace uuuuuuf pero lo puse en practica hace poco, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de dos animes y espero que me salga bien, habrá en este anime canciones, jajajaja es que como me gusta la música decidí que en este anime habría canciones**

**Si no han visto el anime ufo baby, les recomiendo que lo miren, es un anime fantástico y muy divertido y hay mas romance que en Pokémon, bueno literalmente Pokémon no es un anime de romance pero bueno, me gusta el pokeshipping, en ufo baby la chica llamada Miyu junto con el otro protagonista Kanata deben cuidar a un bebé extraterrestre junto a su mascota niñera que es un gato llamado guaumiau, como les dije es bellisimo y muy divertido y consta con 78 cap. **

**Decidí hacer un anime de ufo baby porque no hay fics de esta pareja en español, solo fics en ingles y yo detesto traducir, espero que disfruten mucho del cap. **

**No se olviden de comentar, para saber si continuo la historia o no, please diganme lo que piensan, y disculpen que en el Cap no halla romance, habra en los otros Cap.**

**En fin, chau cuidense mucho, los quiero.**


End file.
